universeofconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeno
Civilizations in the universe *UOC wiki The xeno were once proud scholars studying the meaning of life and the universe. Then their scientists finally made a breakthrough in their technology allowing for intergalactic space travel. The military saw this as an advantage at creating an interstellar empire. Their expansion was immense but they inadvertently encroached on the clouds. They had no idea what would happen next. In 22685 the clouds launched an attack on the xeno home world hoping to be able to convert it to another one of their planets. The xeno fought hard with what little they had so seeing that the xeno would be more trouble than they were worth the clouds destroyed the xeno home world. The xeno fleet was in such a shock about the attack they froze when they heard that their home was under attack. Eventually one of the armada captains seized command of the shockened fleet and sent the whole armada to their home. When they arrived they found an asteroid field instead of their once beautiful home. The armada captain tried to maintain command of the armada but the stricken ships slowly broke up into factions and started shooting at each other trying to assign blame for the tragedy that happened. The ships dispersed when victory looked to come at too high a cost. These stricken factions continued to fight each other until the whole galaxy had been exterminated of indigenous populations. Then in 42682 the great cataclysm happened. A category 12 space storm ripped its way through the galactic centre. The resulting trauma on the galaxy caused the supermassive blackhole at its centre to form into a ultramassive travel blackhole pulling the entire galaxy in on its self. The xeno then found themselves in the theoretical universe of conflict. The trauma caused by this cataclysm froze all of the xeno ships. They remained frozen for two imperial time years. They eventually came to and then dispersed to discover the new universe they were dumped into. For nearly two thousand years they never fought each other until the cloud war erupted. The memories stored in their genetics returned at the speed of time. Every xeno ship started to fight each other yet again until IGDF representatives came out of time space and offered the remaining xeno ships a deal. The IGDF would destroy the clouds as long as the xeno helped in their distraction. The xeno who had become wary of years of fighting eagerly agreed to the deal. The ensuing battle served as the distraction against the clouds so the IGDF could trap the clouds in a rapidly decaying black hole. The mighty armada of millions of ships then dispersed as the resulting explosion literally wiped out the clouds once and for all. Once revenge had been delivered the xeno ships dispersed for the last time. Some became scholars, some traders, others became scavengers and opportunists and others were exterminated in battles for limited resources with other civilizations. In 67895 the otm war broke out. Most of the xeno joined forces thus forming factions in order to either fight the machines or each other. In the end the xeno destroyed many otm ships with their superior weapons and shields but were overwhelmed by the otm's drastically increasing numbers. The xeno surrendered to the otms and worked with them to try and destroy the infinity empire. A micro war broke out known as the xeno-infinity war. The result was definite as the xeno could never match the infinity's far superior warships. The xeno then surrendered again. Whatever was left then dispersed again and started the xeno civil war in order to solve the blame and guilt oath they swore long ago. They continue to fight till this day.